


Desperation

by autisticblueteam



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Autistic Character, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 01:06:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8556724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autisticblueteam/pseuds/autisticblueteam
Summary: Maine's not a stranger to post-mission injuries, but that doesn't mean that Wash ever gets less worried.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick thing I wrote for a kiss prompt on tumblr, the prompt was 'aggressive kiss'.

Maine was hardly a stranger to post-mission injuries.

Not only did their role in the team simply make them much more open to taking hits of one kind or another during missions, but Maine had almost become known for putting themself in the way of hits meant for others. It was rare that it’d keep them in the med-bay for more than a few hours−much to their relief−but it was far from an uncommon occurrence.

So when they had to drag themself off to medical after taking a bullet to the gut for Wash, they thought nothing of it. A few stitches and a little intimidation of the staff later later, they walked out of medical after barely two hours and headed straight for the locker room to finish de-suiting with little more than their injury’s faint stinging on their mind.

They’d just started to unseal their undersuit when the door slid open, something that didn’t even draw their attention beyond a quick glance−just enough to see a flash of grey and yellow. They gave an affectionate grunt to acknowledge his arrival, then went back to unsealing their suit.

Or, well, that was the idea.

Before they even registered what was happening there was a tug on the front of their undersuit, jerking them down almost a _foot_ until their lips were captured in a surprisingly forceful kiss.

Splatterings of freckles and a creased, focused brow were all they saw before their eyes slid shut on instinct, their hands scrambling to the smaller man’s hips to steady him and to steady _themself_. Still they couldn’t stop the way stumbled back into the locker behind them from the initial shock of it, their door slamming shut. They could feel Wash’s body straining from the way he stood on his tip toes and stretched as far as he could to make up for the height difference−which was only made worse by the added height from their lower body armour. He was grasping at their undersuit with such force his knuckles had to be white.

And the kiss had this feeling of _desperation_ , more aggressive and so much clumsier than any kiss they usually shared−they were all but breathless, and his teeth kept catching at their lip. Maine’s hand drifted up to the back of Wash’s head, their fingers lacing into his hair; it was a gesture that, whilst it pulled Wash further into the kiss, also seemed to tame it slightly. The desperation in it began to fade, and it slowed.

It lingered for a little longer before their lips finally parted all-together, and Maine followed Wash’s descent so that their foreheads rested together. There was a brief moment of silence, the only sound in the locker room that of their heavy breaths.

“ _Don’t_ do that again,” Wash’s voice was shaky when he spoke, and it was only then that Maine noticed the way he was shaking too. They knew that shaking well, the post-mission adrenaline rush and subsequent crash, no doubt made worse this time by Maine’s actions, “I mean, I know you’re _going_ to do it again, but− _goddammit_ , Maine.”

Maine made a soft rumbling sound, one of those noises they knew made Wash relax, and smiled when it had the desired effect. Wash stopped straining, letting his head fall against their chest instead, and heaved a sigh.

“You’re hopeless, y’know that?”


End file.
